Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-24352037-20141114092231/@comment-174.60.227.41-20141114100412
The biggest piece of evidence I had found to help make confirmation of it being a prequel was a newspaper clipping you can find on the screen of the Night 6 check. It states that the "new animatronics will be scrapped and the old ones will be used instead". This perfectly explains why Mangle, Balloon Boy, etc etc aren't used in FNaF1; because they were scrapped. Now on top of that, we know from Phone Guy's calls that the place would be shut down after Night 7 and that he'd take the night shift after it opened back up. Which could also mean there was ample time to repair the old models and also ample time to make a decision to go back to the old building with doors and building power. However, this also means Phone Guy cannot be Fritz Smith. When you get your pink slip it clearly states "First day on the job? Really!?" and we can infer that Phone Guy is most definitely part of the number of employees while you're on your night shifts in FNaF2. However this still leaves mystery as to ust who Fritz Smith is. Odds are he could be a totally innocent bystander with no large meaning like Mike Schmidt from FNaF1. Now as far as the killer goes, he's still un-named for me. Yes, the Marionette has a /ton/ of mystery behind him that I still have no theories for, but I'm not positive he's responsible for the missing children. In fact I think the person responsible is the Night Guard that came before Jeremy, whom is working the day shift while he's working Night shift. We know from Phone Guy's call on Night 4 that there's an investigation of some sort going on. We're never told what it's for, but my guess is that it's about the killer as the call you get on Night 5 has phone guy mention that a position for day guard recently became available. From this, I personally infer that the previous night guard / now fired day guard is the one resonsible for the missing children. I'd also like to make a quote from Night 5's call that helps me back this up. "Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...'previous employees'." As far as the Night 6 call about the Golden Freddy costume being used by someone; I want to say it was used by the previous employee but with the whole mystery behind Marionette I'm not certain. Phone Guy does start to mention what it was used for, but he gets cut off by static quickly after and thus keeps it vague and unknown. Now I would say that Jeremy Fitzgerald has no significance but I have a theory with him. He works the day shift on... let's call it Day 7 as it takes place during the day after Night 6 and before Night 7. Now we know that during this day there's a Birthday party event scheduled. Jeremy's working. in uniform, and is told explicitly to stay close to the animatronics. My theory is that Jeremy is the victim of the Bite of '87. That it's possible the animatronics were trying to protect the children from you. Thinking that you were in fact the previous employee and attacking you because of my previous theory. Which means, yes, Old Foxy would not be responsible for the bite as he's not even being used at the time. This would also explain why Old Foxy has a broken ear in FNaF2 but not in FNaF1 as they did in fact attempt to repair him. Now due to a previous theory about the previous night guard this would mean the children would already be stuffed in suits, right? However we know from a newspaper clipping that the new models became scrapped after Night 7 and we know from early on in the game that the old models aren't even being used in public during FNaF2. However, for me, there's still a hole in this one. It's the fact that if they had taken the time to repair the old models, surely they'd have noticed dead children stuffed in them. My only guess is they were stuffed in suits that aren't even seen in FNaF2 and that we can infer that there's multiple suits for the old models given the fact you have an old model Fazbear head to put on, but this would also mean that my mentioning of Old Foxy being sort of repaired would be contradicting if the FNaF1 Foxy is a different old model animatronic than the FNaF2 Old Foxy. Personally this is all I've pieced together so far. Marionette's complete mystery and the fact that it's hinted he's hiding something quite big could easily punch a huge hole in any part of this, but I still haven't figured out anything for what Marionette's about. He's just too mysterious with nothing I can draw paralells to regarding any other part of both games.